Many patients receive care in an intensive care unit or similar setting following surgery, injury, trauma, or acute medical illness. These and other patients may suffer from dysfunction or failure of one or more organ systems. Although some patients succumb from their illness and die, most eventually recover, albeit after application of intensive care techniques and prolonged hospitalization.
During application of intensive care techniques and/or hospitalization, decisions are made as to whether and when patients are ready for normalization (or accelerated normalization) of their care. Normalizing care can involve several types of clinical problems and intensive care techniques, some of which are discussed below.
I. Initiation of Enteral Feeding
Enteral feeding. i.e., instilling food into the stomach or intestines via a feeding tube or the mouth, is beneficial to some patients but deleterious to those patients whose gastrointestinal perfusion and function is suboptimal. Failures in enteral feeding can be classified as either “underfeeding” or “overfeeding”. Underfeeding results when a critically ill patient is either not started on enteral feeds or else is administered suboptimal calories. Underfeeding can result in malnutrition and its associated complications (e.g., infections, low colloid oncotic pressure), resulting in prolongation of Intensive Care Unit (ICU) treatment and hospitalization. Overfeeding, in contrast, results when a patient is enterally fed but the patient's gastrointestinal tract (or overall circulatory system) is not yet sufficiently healthy to tolerate the increased stress of enteral feeding. Overfeeding can result in vomiting and aspiration of enteral feeds into the lungs, leading to aspiration pneumonitis/pneumonia. Overfeeding can also lead to ileus, fever, and abdominal tenderness, which can mimic other serious disorders, such as abdominal abscess/infection, and dead bowel syndrome.
II. Weaning from Mechanical Ventilation
Mechanical ventilation is used to support adequate oxygenation and ventilation in patients with pulmonary dysfunction. Providing mechanical ventilation to a patient when it is not necessary can lead to recognized complications, such as muscle weakness and aspiration pneumonia, resulting in unnecessarily prolonged hospitalization. Discontinuing or weaning mechanical ventilation in a patient prematurely can lead to complications, such as pulmonary failure, intestinal dysfunction, cardiac arrhythmias, and a general setback in a patient's recovery.
III. Weaning of Vasoactive Medications
Vasoactive agents, such as epinephrine, dobutamine, dopamine, norepinephrine, and milrinone, are commonly administered to critically ill patients in order to insure adequate perfusion of vital organs. Unnecessary administration of these agents can result in prolonged hospitalization and may cause complications, such as cardiac arrhythmias. In contrast, insufficient administration of these agents can result in inadequate organ perfusion, resulting in organ dysfunction and death.